This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hoes and guards therefor.
The hoe which preferably includes a sickle blade from a reciprocating knife of a swather or the like, is provided with extremely sharp edges and is normally formed from a tempered steel.
This is secured at right angles on one end of a handle and is ideal for use in gardens and for general purpose scraping.
However, the extremely sharp edges of the blade make same somewhat dangerous when not in use, particularly when same is displayed for sale in a store inasmuch as the sharp edges can readily injure people with the slightest contact therewith.
Because of this a guard is required to detachably cover at least the sharpened edges of the blade, said guard being readily removed and replaced as desired.